Thoughts
by dahan
Summary: Chapter 4 still in the works sorry, Henry comes to certain realizations about Rika and Ryo's relationship, but since the confrontation with Rika, he's not so sure....
1. Thoughts

Hi everyone, this is my debut as a semi-part-time fanfic author, always wanted to do this but never found time, anyway go easy on me in the reviews. Oh and BTW, I am a huge Henrika/Jenruki supporter but just wanted to write something like this seeing the way the Digimon Tamer's series ended. On with the show! 

Disclaimer: I only wished I owned Digimon, but since I don't nobody needs to get all worked up over anything ^_^ 

' ' = Thoughts 

" " = Speech 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

**##Thoughts##**

'You just have to hand it to them, they do look good together' Henry's thought as he stole a glimpse of them together in the park. Rika and Ryo together since the whole D-Reaper thing ended and from the looks of it, not separating anytime soon. Once again, the king and queen were taking their usual stroll the park flirting like mad and just plain poking fun at each other. 

It was a semi-sunny day, a little breezy but not so much that most people would complain. All alone, though, across the distance was a blue haired individual leaning on a railing turning away as he witnessed what made him sort of half-smile. 

If you were ask him face to face about the Rika Ryo relationship his answer would be "of course I don't mind, it's nice to see that Rika is keeping that sorta, kinda, almost nice attitude toward the people she tolerated, mainly us!" and indeed it was. If you even were fortunate to catch him on a good day you might even have gotten a chuckle out of him as he finished that little limerick. 

But honestly, he would rather have been the one walking side by side with the queen herself than rehearsing plausible limericks to be used on people expecting that sort of answer from him. It wasn't so much that he hated the person she was with right now, Ryo was a great guy, and some people would even argue the greatest. It's just that he always thought that'd he'd be the one to finally be the target of Rika's affections, if and when she'd ever showed them of course. 

"Maybe it was just too much of a fantasy to begin with" Henry whispered to himself while walking "After all, we didn't exactly meet on the best terms and I'm not exactly the one that attempted suicidal risks to try and save her life twice…or was it three times?" 'But I would of though…' he thought or rather a part of him did. 

Growing chilly, Henry zipped up his vest all the way up to his chin. Leaves were drifting back as he decided to put on his sunglasses and the wind started to pick up as he continued to walk. 

*FLASHBACK* 

They were all on board the ark, all accounted for and finally heading home to the real world. 'Rika had gone back for Impmon?' Henry thought to himself. 'I absolutely did not see that coming' Slowly he opened his mouth about to say something to Rika along the lines of praising her for being compassionate when "So Rika, what do I get for not saving your life not once but twice?" Ryo jokingly spewed out. Rika only replied "How bout twice the woopin" And with that Henry sat there and just smiled at the two of them. 'Humph, guess I shouldn't interrupt…' 

*END FLASHBACK* 

"She was just so…so…so…unlike what she is with me…" Henry finally stuttered out. He had stopped dead in his tracks, when he did he was glad to see that the streets were practically deserted, a fitting scene to what he was feeling right there. He turned himself around and looked onto the distance. The park was practically out of sight now, not that it mattered too much to him in the frosty air. 'So what are you going to do now Wong…'the loud part of his mind spoke. There wasn't exactly too much he could do, he wasn't exactly the type of person to go chasing after what he desired, especially when the feelings of two other's were at stake. 

*Sigh* "I am going to try and simply move on. I am going to be…content…in life and will simply be thankful that she is happy," He said out loud. "Even if it isn't with me..." 

'Doesn't seem all that fair to you…' 

"It's enough…" He said adjusting his sunglasses. 

The wind picked up a little more as he about faced and walked off, making a note to himself to change his route from now on to avoid the park. 

The End? 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

It might have seemed a little confusing with Henry sort of talking/thinking to himself, but with Terriermon gone I thought about making some sort of mental copy of him inside Henry's head. No he isn't insane BTW ^0^. I'd liked to make a sequel but can't exactly figure out a way to do it without actually killing Ryo or at least making him way OOC. 

Oh well, whether you love it or hate it I'd like to hear what you think. No one ever did his or her job better hearing blind flattery. Keep in mind this is my first fic ever! 


	2. Admit it

I can't say that I'm entirely happy with the way this turned out but I guess it's a worthy continuation to the first fic I ever started. I reuploaded chapter 1 to make it easier to read and "hopefully" with less grammar mistakes. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer - Whatever Chapter 1 said :p 

"" = Speech 

' ' = Thoughts 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Thoughts - Chapter 2

"Ok, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this today" Rika said aloud with a hint of determination. It had taken some doing but she managed to coax Henry into meeting her here to talk. She was standing alone for the moment, leaning over a railing very deep in thought. She couldn't understand why Henry was so dead set against meeting her at the park to talk, but she didn't really care at the moment having other things on her mind. 

"He just can't be doing this on purpose, there's no way he's like that…" She quietly whispered. For reasons unknown to her, it had been a couple of weeks, maybe a month and half since she even last noticed Henry being remotely near her, this she noticed to a teeth. It wasn't so much that she missed his company it was just that she found it quite…unsettling… that one of her first true friends in life had made himself so scarce. The only conclusion available to her was that she was being avoided and she didn't like it. 'Maybe it's only my imagination, I haven't exactly made myself available being busy with…' 

Before she could even finish that thought though, an interruption by the name of Henry Wong greeted her. "Hi, Rika?" he spoke. "Oh, hi…" she replied. Henry took his place to the left of her and leaned over the railing as well. For a couple of minutes there was nothing more than silence between the two teenagers, both seeming to be admiring the less than stellar weather they were currently bathed in. A passing feeling of nervousness began to consume Rika as Henry seemed to take the initiative by speaking first. 

"You sounded a little…concerned…on the phone, is there a problem?" Henry asked still not facing her. Despite the weather he was still dawned with his sunglasses, which some how made him at ease to deal with his current situation. 

Rika took a few moments to gather her thoughts, she couldn't exactly figure out what she wanted to say 'Where have you've been? Are you Ok?' came across her mind but since not being very in character of her they remained thoughts, but instinctively she began to speak without even knowing it. 

"I've just kind of been wondering, Gogglehead says you've been around, but it seems that…lately…ahh…" Rika mentally scolded herself for not being able to finish what she was saying. "I've been busy…" Henry drifted off still staring off into space. The air seemed kind of colder between the two as he did and the silence grew longer. It was pretty evident that the two weren't exactly very comfortable with each right now, both for their respective reasons. A passer by might even have mistaken the two for two people who were trying to make up after a fight. 

Rika sighed at her defeat from her direct approach and decided to move on to an indirect question. 'This is going to seem way out place but it's worth a shot' she thought. Still not facing each other she began 

"Henry?" Asked Rika 

"Hmm?" came the reply 

"What's your problem with Ryo?" finished Rika calmly 

Henry immediately spun around to face her "What?! Where did that come from?!" he asked in a slightly raised and shocked voice. 

"He just notices you've been avoiding him lately, so I was wondering what do you have against him" explained Rika still very calm. 

Henry replied with emotion to express his innocence "I can tell you I have absolutely **nothing** against Ryo!" 

"Oh…" leaked out from Rika's mouth 'so much for the idea Ryo was the problem…' she thought, which brought her to the last conclusion. "So I guess the problem is with me then…" she stated. 

"Huh? I never said that." Henry defensively answered 

"Well that's the only choice left isn't it?!" started Rika now angry "Don't think I haven't noticed you avoiding us and if **Ryo** isn't the problem then it has to be me right? So spill it!" 

Henry took an instinctive step back as if that would calm her current wrath, even though Rika kept staring down at him right in the eyes, reminding him why he decided to wear his sunglasses in the first place, her looks could probably kill. "Is it too late to change my answer Ryo being my problem?" Henry nervously answered as if a joke would help right now. 

"I'm not laughing…" Rika said trying to calm herself and recover from the rush of her last accusation. 

Henry took off his sunglasses while looking Rika in the eyes. He then turned again to lean over the railing. "You trapped me you know…" Henry said almost as if he was smiling. 

"It seemed like the only way to get a straight answer from you." Rika answered now back to her calm self "so…are you mad at me or something?" 

"No… nothing like that…" Henry quietly said shaking his head 

"So what's the deal?" She said facing him. Henry did the same and stood straight up from the railing. 

"Remember when you were first kind of accepting things, you know, your relationship with Renamon, the tamers, your mother, that sort of stuff?" Henry asked 

"What has that got to do with anything right now?" Rika questioned. 'He better have a point to this…' she thought 

"Remember how you tried resisting it, how you tried to fight it, how you tried to…dismiss it but in the end it was just better to accept things the way they were?" Henry continued to ask 

"What about it?" Rika answered growing impatient then looking down and away from his face. 

"I'm kind of sort of going through the same thing…" Henry finished somewhat drifting. 

"What?" Rika answered still kind of confused and surprised. 

"Don't get me wrong!" Henry tried to rush "I know who my friends are, I know your one of them…" with his hands up as if trying to push Rika's wrath away "it's just that…it's just that… I'm having trouble accepting a certain …aspect of things right now." 

"Henry, what's that got to do with me?" Rika questioned quietly looking at him 'He's almost making no sense' she thought 

Henry once again stood up straight and took a step forward toward Rika, all as if by instinct. He raised his right hand slowly toward Rika's face, his eyes locked with hers, bit by bit his hand was getting closer and closer to caressing Rika's face. Rika herself was frozen by the moment and could even be caught trying told hold down a shade of red from her face. But as she did, Henry stopped dead in his tracks, he clenched his hand slowly into a bit of a fist and brought it down. 

"More than I want it to Rika" He whispered "more than I want it to…" he repeated looking toward the ground. With that he once again found himself doing an about face. His sunglasses had once again found its way toward covering his eyes as he began to walk out of the park, but he did have a few last words before he left though "Sorry to have made you worry Rika" he announced "do me a favor and not think about it will you?" Having said that Henry began to walk home, with mix feelings of relief and regret. 

Rika watched Henry disappear off into the distance still frozen in the moment. The heat from his near touch was still lingering as she brought her own hand up to where his hand would have been. Part of her was still confused and wondering what all that was about. The other part of her, the part that kept her eyes from blinking and her heart from slowing down, just wished that the moment had lasted just a little bit longer. 

THE END? 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

To tell you the truth I "may" have one more chapter in this but to end it the way us Henrika/Jenruki would like I need to have Ryo get hit by a comet or something which just seems kind of off. So let me know what you think. 

Well as always, love it? Hate it? I'd like to know, flames accepted as always, I don't take things all that personally. After all, if compliments were the only thing anybody ever got nothing would ever turn out better. 


	3. not thinking about it

Hi there people, its been a quite a long break, but hey that's what you get when you're buried with so many assignments. I haven't even had a chance to keep up with all my favorite fanfics. THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED!! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!! Well enough of that. 

Hopefully or unfortunately, this will be my second to last installment of this fic. I'm not completely happy with how this is turning out but its decent. Just a heads up though, I'm not sure I got Ryo's character down, you know we never really see much of him do we? Well enjoy! 

" " = Speech 

' ' = Thoughts 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

"Sorry to have made you worry Rika, do me a favor and not think about it will you?" 

An embarrassed groan befell a bright young man as once again that line echoed in his head, he could still not bring himself to terms that those words, those miniscule words, were the last things he uttered to someone he wished so much to be happy. 

Alone in his room Henry was gently tapping away on his keyboard as the lines of code were appearing before his screen. Other than the rattling of keystrokes and occasional clicks and hums of his machines it was relatively silent in his room. Unfortunately, it was not the silence that the blue haired individual had been searching for. 

Gently and slowly his keyboard was shoved aside as he brought his arms up on the desk and collapsed in them. "Why'd I have to go and say that…its practically the last thing you say to somebody if you **don't** want them to think about it…." He sighed to himself. 

'Maybe that's why you said it?' the mock Terriermon voice in his head retorted. 

Incredibly slowly, a wry smile appeared on his lips as he straightened up in his seat still having his head rest in his arms, even he had to admit that it was a possibility. Despite the fact that he also knew that it wasn't right of him to have done it. Another groan could be heard as he once again collapsed back down on his desk with ironic thoughts of whatever happened to his devotion to right and wrong. 

It had been at least three weeks since Henry was called to the park by Rika, by all accounts the meeting happened without **too** much incident or damage, at least from his optimistic perspective. Still, for the last three weeks, Henry was busy distracting himself as much as possible, trying to avoid thinking about what he had said, or rather what he said last. And for the most part he had been successful, give or take the stray thought in between a few days. And as it so happens, today was definitely one of those days. 

"I really hope I didn't say that on purpose…" He spoke out loud, almost as if his reflection in the monitor could answer. For a second he was mesmerized by that reflection, wondering could he be the type of person that would do such a thing. For once, in a long time, there was a silence not only in his room but in his head as well. Even the hums of the machines that were in his room seem to dumb down as there was barely a creak in the room. A true and absolute calm. 

Henry continued to stare blankly at his screen for a few more moments. The blinking cursor that appeared before him seemed to be all that which held his focus in those few minutes. 

"Whatever I did, I should just get over it, it's been weeks and still nothing has changed…."He assured himself '…no matter how much I want it to…'finished the mental whisper 

Slowly and somewhat forcefully, Henry slowly adjusted himself in his seat, straightened his posture and took a deep breath. His fingers once again found the keyboard that was slightly off to the side and the gentle tapping sounds of keystrokes once again filled the room. He was pretty much in one train of thought now, concentrating on his little programming task at hand, and hopefully, just hopefully that his mind would do him the favor of just staying away from other matters, particularly those that deal with that certain someone, despite the fact that even he had to question whether or not that was really…truly…what he wanted. 

~~~Somewhere else in West Shinjuku~~~ 

"Sorry to have made you worry Rika, do me a favor and not think about it will you?" 

'What was he, Kidding?' Rika sarcastically thought 'How am I suppose to **not** think about it after that! He never was really good at putting it in simple terms, I mean…' 

"RIKA!" Came the particularly **loud** interruption from across the table. To be fair though, the loud interruption was the last in a series of attempts to interrupt her train of thought. 

"Huh? Wha?" and other semi-audio able noises leaked from Rika's mouth. "Sorry Ryo" 

"You were staring off into space again, you kind of had me worried there..." the concerned boyfriend said. 

In what seemed like the perfect setting, composed of a small neighborhood café, hot beverages, and just a hint of a breeze outside, Rika and Ryo were spending their afternoon enjoying each other's company. Despite the fact that to Ryo's perspective, he was enjoying her company more than she was his. 

"Is it Henry again?" came a monotone whisper of a voice. 

An uncomfortable silence befell the couple at the end of that question. Eye contact had ceased and suddenly just about anything was more interesting than each other's faces. Ryo, still waiting for an answer, shifted his seat just a little bit then went on to wonder about the wisdom of asking that question. 

"What about him?" came Rika's monotone attempt at a nonchalant response. For some reason though, she still couldn't bring herself to look at Ryo's face. 

Ryo calmly took another sip of his hot chocolate and began "You've been spacing out ever since you last met up with him weeks ago…what did you guys talk about anyway?" 

Silence… 

"Was it about us?" questioned Ryo again 

More silence… 

"Rika?" Ryo repeated, this time turning to face her. 

Even more silence… 

"It's personal…" answered Rika finally, who was currently mesmerized by the way she could swirl her hot chocolate around by tilting the mug. "And to tell you the truth, I'm not even sure what we were talking about…" she finished in an attempt to revert to her sarcastic self. 

In what seemed like her current pastime for the last three weeks, Rika was staring off even more so to space, going over every word of that conversation with Henry and how she was feeling throughout the entire thing. A sense of gentle warmth particularly often consumes her when she did it, especially that of the lingering heat on her cheek, but just the same a heavy sorrow often brings her back down to confusion. 

A sigh could be heard as Ryo slowly was admitting to himself what he long suspected between two of the three original tamers. He always thought it was there, but the last three weeks seemed to just finally confirm it. 

Incredibly slowly he began to shift in his seat again. Finally straightening up he leaned across the table and took Rika's hands into his own. This finally diverted Rika's attention to his face and they were both now staring into each other's eyes. Gently, he tapped his lips onto her hands lingering for just a moment and then quietly whispered, "Sounds like you need to talk to him again…" 

With that Ryo slowly released his grasp, in all senses of the phrase, got up from his seat and turned to leave, all the while averting Rika's gaze 

Rika once again was finding herself frozen in another moment, with mix feelings in a haze of confusion. The lingering thoughts of that conversation with Henry returned, but this time as if with somewhat of a clean slate they were getting sorted it out. 

As the door chime of the café rang to mark Ryo's exit, the spiked hair girl turned in the direction of his departure and on her mind were only three words… 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

As much as I would have like to describe Ryo's face staring down at that comet, I had to give him a graceful exit, or did I? (heh heh). Well I'd like to apologize for Ryo's character if he's way off. As always, flame me if you hate it or praise me if you like it, I'd appreciate both. Hopefully I won't take so long to update next time. 


End file.
